Amor a primera vista
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos blancos cual perlas revisando unos papeles, cuadernos y libros de la universidad y entre sus cosas encontró un cuaderno azul sis título que tenía una etiqueta para poner el nombre color plata Lo desempolvo y comenzo a leerlo... NaruHina


He estado muy cursi leyendo relatos de amor y se me ocurrió dedicarle este a una de mis parejas favoritas, es un universo alterno y hay un poco de cambio en las personalidades de los personajes que por cierto son de **Kishimoto-sama**, me base en un relato de amor que leí recientemente y sinceramente me llego

Espero que lo disfruten

NaruHina

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Amor a primera vista**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos blancos cual perlas revisando los papeles, cuadernos y libros que uso en la universidad y entre sus cosas encontró un cuaderno azul sin título, solo tenía una etiqueta para poner el nombre color plata

Lo desempolvo y comenzó a leerlo:

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**23 de junio **

Querido diario

Hace ya algún tiempo que he olvidado la costumbre de escribir mi día a día, recuerdo a mi primer confidente que me dio mi madre, lo entrego a mis manos y me enseño a redactar, hoy es un día que necesito rememorar

Qué crees?, hoy me he escapado de la escuela para hacer el examen de admisión en la universidad del complejo estudiantil Konoha

Mi padre no lo aprueba porque es una universidad pública y el quiere que valla a la universidad privada Suna a estudiar administración de empresas

Pero no importa porque estoy decidida a seguir mi sueño de ser periodista como mi difunta madre y nadie me va a quitar mi sueño

No sabes la adrenalina que sentí por al fin escapar de las cadenas de control de mi querido pero estricto padre

No lo odio pero él piensa que el periodismo no es para su futura heredera y quiere que siga el ejemplo de mi primo Neji

Espero haber pasado el examen para conseguir mi sueño, ya pasó la adrenalina y emoción me dormiré y deseo que mis esfuerzos hayan valido la pena

**05 de julio**

Hoy escribo muy decidida, he hablado con mi hermana Hanabi -que es la favorita de mi padre- y mi primo Neji y les he contado mi sueño

Contrario a lo que yo llevaba pensado años, ellos me entendieron y me ayudaran a convencer a mi padre para que me deje seguir mi sueño

Hemos quedado en que en cuanto valla a ver mi resultado de que si entre a la escuela me apoyaran en caso de que mi padre no quiera

Qué familia tan buena tengo!

**12 de julio **

Hoy tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, mi padre encontró la ficha del examen y me confrontó, se enfureció que se lo haya ocultado pero por fin lo enfrente

Le dije que él no me había dejado de otra por que con sus exigencias se fue alejando de mí

Se sorprendió de mi cambio de actitud pero me puso un reto, si paso el examen me apoyara en la escuela y si no lo paso me meterá a Suna sin ningún reproche

Ha sido arriesgado para ambos pero confió en que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para haber pasado el examen así que he aceptado el reto

**15 de julio**

Siento tanta felicidad, ya he ido a ver mis resultados y entre a la universidad que tanto quería, cuando vi mi nombre en la lista de aceptados casi me desmayo, pero lo logre!

Estoy tan emocionada ya le dije a mi familia y están felices, mi padre no tanto pero fue un trato y me dijo que el siempre cumple su palabra

En unas semanas tengo que ir a recoger mi horario y hacer el recorrido para conocer la institución, ha sido un día muy agitado así que me tengo que ir a descansar

**26 de julio **

Hoy he estado revisando departamentos cerca de la escuela para mudarme y he escogido un apartamento compartido con dos chicas

Una de ellas se llama Tenten, es castaña y viste al estilo hippie tan genial, es cómoda pero sin dejar de ser femenina, es muy amable y agradable estar con ella

La otra compañera se llama Ino, solo pude saber su nombre ya que según me dijo Tenten había salido con su novio y regresaría tarde

**12 de agosto**

Llevo unos día viviendo con las chicas y me siento de lo más cómoda, nos hemos compartido los labores de la casa, yo hago de comer por que dicen ellas que yo cocino mejor

Tenten se encarga de la limpieza de la cocina y de lavar los recipientes que utilicemos en el día

Y por ultimo Ino se encarga de mantener limpia la sala y el comedor

Nos hemos acoplado muy bien juntas y mañana tengo que ir al curso de inducción, durara dos días y las chicas dicen que es muy pesado por el horario en que me toco

La escuela está a 10 minutos caminando y aquí hay muchos edificios llenos de apartamentos como el mío

**13 de agosto**

Siempre recordare este día

Como siempre en todos lados muchos te acogerán, otros te rechazarán, pero lo más importante es que siempre encontraras personas que estarán dispuestas a realmente ser tus amigas.

En especial encontré a un chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio, de estatura promedio, con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, pero se veía muy alegre e hiperactivo

Te confieso la verdad, logré quedarme paralizada un buen tiempo, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que pensé que saldría de mi pecho, fue algo impresionante que nunca me había pasado antes. No tengo palabras para explicarlo, simplemente me enamore

**20 de agosto**

Siempre he sabido que muchas personas hablan del "amor a primera vista", pues efectivamente fue mi caso.

Llevo una semana de haberlo conocido y el sentimiento que provoca en mi pecho se ha intensificado muchísimo y hemos hecho una fuerte amistad, aunque no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él

**25 de agosto **

Pasan y pasan los días, somos muy buenos amigos

Yo le he contado de mi vida de mi padre Hiashi y mi hermana Hanabi, de lo que ocurrió antes de venir aquí

El me ha contado que sus padres murieron, Minato era un prestigiado periodista que quiso darle luz a los negocios que tenía en las sombras Danzou, un político corrupto

He notado que le duele mucho hablar de su familia fallecida así que no le pregunté más

Ha sufrido tanto y aun así es un chico muy valiente, alegre e hiperactivo en la escuela, lo admiro tanto

**31 de agosto**

En estos días nos hemos hecho tan cercanos

Yo le platique de mi madre, que murió como corresponsal en la guerra de hace unos 15 años, que le encantaba su trabajo y que yo elegí seguir esta profesión porque ella me inculco el amor al periodismo

El me contó que su madre Kushina Uzumaki lo crió sola desde que nació hasta que entro a la preparatoria cuando un accidente automovilístico la arrebato de su lado, el investigo el accidente y descubrió que la gran empresa automotriz Akatsuki tenía muchos defectos y abundaban los accidentes de estos

El quiere ser un gran reportero como su padre y concluir esos dos grandes reportajes que saquen a la luz la verdad de Danzou y Akatsuki...

**10 de septiembre**

Pasa el tiempo y lo admiro más y más, mis amigas saben lo mucho que me gusta pero no saben que estoy profundamente enamorado.

El deseo de abrazarlo y tener sus labios con los míos aumenta cada día y cada vez que platicamos, es tanto que siento que un día perderé el control

Pero el miedo a ser rechazada puede más que mi corazón

**20 de septiembre**

En estos días el y yo tenemos la misma actitud de amistad, aunque por mi parte no es amistad sincera, es cobardía de hablar y decir lo que siento

**25 de septiembre**

Mis sentimientos día con día crecen y me reclamaban el silenció que tengo para con ellos, se hacen más fuertes y me presionan a confesarle a mi mejor amigo lo que en verdad provoca en mi corazón

**27 de septiembre**

Hoy que hemos salido con nuestros amigos he visto a Shion acapararlo toda la fiesta, mis celos de que este con ella son enormes pero es mi culpa por no decirle que lo quiero solo para mi

He tomado la decisión de confesarle lo que siento por él y le he dicho que mañana lo espero en el departamento

Mis compañeras me han motivado y me dieron el día ya que Ino se irá con Kiba el fin de semana y Tenten irá a visitar a su mamá

"ya no más con este silencio"

**28 de septiembre**

Nunca olvidare este día

Fue al departamento y después de que me preguntara por mis amigas -no era la primera vez que venía- en ese sofá grande de color gris que tantas tardes compartimos platicando me di el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos

Te preguntarás querido diario como estaba: tenía tantos nervios que tartamudeaba, sentía el corazón en la boca y sudaba a mares

Pero lo que me respondió me hizo sentir una felicidad tan fuerte que mis ojos se aguaron con lágrimas de alegría

Me dijo que todo este tiempo sintió y sigue sintiendo por mi lo mismo que yo por él y que no me día nada por miedo a que yo lo rechazara

Nos dimos el tan esperado beso que había guardado desde que lo conocí y nos hicimos novios

**15 de octubre**

Soy tan feliz que me siento en cuento de hadas, mi mundo es color de rosa y vivo en la burbuja que toda mujer siente como debe ser el primer amor, siento que no puedo ser más feliz y solo ansío que sea mañana para poder verlo otra vez y pasar el día con él

**12 de noviembre**

Siento haberte abandonado un tiempo, pero necesito desahogarme

Últimamente he peleado mucho con él, por celos que tiene de mis amigos Gaara y Shino que según el sienten algo por mi y siendo franca yo tengo celos de su mejor amiga Sakura, pasa tanto tiempo con ella, no sé qué valla a pasar pero pelearnos tan seguido me duele

**28 de noviembre**

Mi cielo azul y yo hemos peleado muy fuerte, hemos terminado, nos dijimos palabras tan dolorosas que ya no hay vuelta atrás

Nos alejaremos para ya no volver a estar juntos

**5 de diciembre**

Hoy empiezan las vacaciones e iré a mi casa unos días, necesito alejarme un tiempo de todos los recuerdos que trae a mi mente este lugar

He invitado a Tenten a pasar sus vacaciones con mi familia porque es huérfana y sus tíos están de viaje en su segunda luna de miel

**2 de enero**

La esperanza se apoderó de mí ser, es tan grande mi amor por él que aun en la distancia te pienso, pero mi orgullo es más grande y no pienso acercarme a ti

Mi primo y Tenten han hecho como una conexión especial, me alegra tanto que Neji tenga al fin a alguien y no solo sus estudios y responsabilidades en la empresa de papá

**27 de enero**

Hoy mi primo ha venido a por Tenten a pasar todo el día con ella y disfrutar del amor que los unió

Me alegra haber juntado a dos personas tan queridas para mí y que son tan felices

Mientras yo sufro queriendo mentirme a mi misma por que se que aun lo extraño y duele porque es amor verdadero aunque no lo quiera admitir

**24 de febrero**

Mi primo le ha propuesto matrimonio a Tenten, mi padre dio el grito en el cielo, dice que son muy jóvenes pero a ellos no les importa

Los entiendo ya que yo misma sé que cuando te enamoras así de intensamente nadie puede con tu amor

**25 de marzo**

He estado encerrándome en los estudios y he conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una revista, soy la ayudante de un periodista muy joven y exitoso llamado Kankuro Sabaku no hermano de mi amigo Gaara, el sigue a mi lado a pesar de que rechace sus sentimientos y me ha apoyado mucho

La verdad si pudiera escoger a quien amar, lo escogería a él, sigo sufriendo de su ausencia estamos tan separados y a la vez tan cerca

Tengo casi todas las clases con él pero no nos dirigimos la palabra

**25 de junio**

Llega el fin de las vacaciones y tengo que volver a verlo en la escuela, sufriré tanto al verlo caminar por pasillos y los salones de la universidad Konoha

Tenten y Neji se casaran cuando ella termine la carrera, va dos años adelantada de mi así que el siguiente año se gradúa

**16 de septiembre**

No soporto mas sin hablarle y tener que verlo diario, he tomado la decisión de congelar este semestre de la carrera y seguir el empleo que me ofrecieron lejos de aquí, eso calmara mi dolor

**12 de noviembre**

tengo tanto trabajo que apenas puedo descansar, pero ese descanso me la paso pensando en el, que ilusa fui al pensar que estar lejos aplacaría mi dolor, a veces lloró en la soledad de mi cuarto al recordar que ya no estaremos juntos y que posiblemente el ya me olvido

**23 de diciembre**

Me he encontrado a Sakura y como las amigas que una vez fuimos tuvimos una charla acerca de nuestros sentimientos, ella está profundamente enamorada de un chico llamado Sasuke que se la pasa diciendo que es una molestia

Me ha escuchado también y le he dicho cuanto amo a mi cielo azul, cuanto lo extremo y lo mucho que me duele no estar con el

El hablar con ella me ha hecho llevadera esta noche y me ha dado fuerzas para continuar

**30 de diciembre**

Sakura me envió una invitación a la fiesta de fin de año, me ha dicho que deje de deprimirme, que me ponga hermosa y que no acepta un no por respuesta

No tengo ganas de ir pero le debo una, ella me escucho y me dio ánimos, así que cumpliré su capricho e iré a la fiesta, total, no tengo nada que perder

**2 de enero**

Estoy tan feliz de haber ido a la fiesta, mi amiga me dio la mejor de las sorpresas.

Ese mismo joven simpático que se había robado mi corazón hace un tiempo me esperaba en la entrada de la fiesta

Naruto, no me dijo nada solo extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente, juntos y hechos un mar de lagrimas unimos nuestros labios.

Luego empezamos a platicar y nos dijimos que ambos nos amábamos con el alma, que no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, el amor en nosotros solo creció y estamos atados por el lazo rojo del destino

Nos pedimos perdón por las tonterías que nos separaron por tanto tiempo y agradecimos a Sakura el habernos reunido, la muy traviesa tampoco le dijo a el que me llevaría

"He decidido concluir este diario que fue fiel testigo de que el amor a primera vista existe y puede lograrse"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con cuidado paso la pagina y en la siguiente que estaba en blanco escribió

"Hemos decidido estar juntos a pesar de las dificultades que se nos presenten ya que amar no significa no tener problemas, amar significa estar unidos en ellos, significa dejar huellas, huellas que pueden comenzar como negativas pero que se van transformando en positivas por ese mismo amor"

Lo cerró y en la etiqueta plateada vivió a escribir con pluma azul:

"SOLO EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO, CRÉELO, SIÉNTELO Y LO VERÁS HECHO REALIDAD"

Hinata Hyuuga

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que mis cursilerías te hayan entretenido

Que te guste tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u

Y si no sabes también XD XD XD!

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
